Alex Y
by lilmiznormal
Summary: * AU* A mysterious serum is offering humans to experience the high of being genetically superior with some deadly side effects , placing both humans and mutants at risk. Charles Xavier bands together a group of misfits to find the cause. * SYOC*
1. Intro and Form

* AU* A mysterious serum is offering humans to experience the high of being genetically superior with some deadly side effects , placing both humans and mutants at risk. Charles Xavier bands together a group of misfits to find the cause. * Submit OCs*

Hello to all that are reading this. I have been a long time member of but I have not once added to this growing community. I am aware that I am following a growing trend , particularly with submitting OC stories but I wanted to try it out and I ve been having this idea for a story in which I can't get it out of my head.

To sum up the plot , the story takes place in an alternate universe in which mutants are considered acceptable citizens as long as they can be useful. Corporations are even beginning to sell the idea ofhastened evolution and are marketing a mysterious serum that allows for humans to experience the high of being genetically superior ( with some deadly side effects). Placing both humans and mutants at risk Charles Xavier of Xavier Industries ( I shall come up with a better name) bands together a small group of experts who are tailored to break the industry down piece by piece.

Note : There will be some canon Xmen sprinkled out throughout the story however they will not be major characters .

In all honesty , this story will take a while to write but I want to make sure I m fleshing out the characters that I use as well as create a good story that everyone will enjoy. The number of characters that I pick will be very slim ( no more than four at the most but it might be plus or minus one depending on if I get a good blend of characters.) I would prefer an influx of male characters and 1 or 2 female characters.

This is a redo of a story that I had put up almost a year ago. I still have copies of the original OC's that I would be choosing however I wanted to see if there were other interesting character out there. Some of you might have grown as authors and creators of wonderful characters so please by all means send me what you have

What I am looking for :

1. This story will not contain brooding , spazzy , or ditzy youthful characters. I always imagined the characters in this AU to be in their twenties ( old enough to engage in debauchery but still young enough to make foolish mistakes).

2. Appearances can be imaginative but not over the top. This is a select group of mercenaries ( one can not be inconspicuous with bright green hair and scaly skin.

3. Powers should fit the role ( ie. infiltrators powers should not be the ability to blast through steel and make sound waves with their mouths -they d never get anything done that way. The characters will most likely be split into either 3-4 different categories: Infiltrators , Brawn , and Brains/ Tech. You may submit them and pick a category in which you d think they would fit in. Some might actually be a mix of two groups.

Infiltrators : Usually charmers , precise , and a stickler for attention to detail. Brawn: The definition speaks for itself . Their powers usually give them an advantage but might have its disadvantages as well. Brains / Tech: This is probably the most interesting of the categories and Im leaving it up to interpretation.

Below is the form that will be used. I prefer as you PM me as I tend to answer those rather than leave a review. I also might want to PM with more questions ( probably to the point of ad nauseaum). If you can t PM or choose to showcase your OC leave a review thats fine or email me as well.

FORM:

Name:

Age :

Nationality: Ethnicity:

Nickname/ Codename ( if they were to use one):

Height:

Weight::

Hair:

Eyes:

Physical appearance ( overall physique)::

Facial Features:

Unique features:

Clothing ( preppy , girly, well dressed):

Powers:

Strengths/ Weaknesses:

Lifestyle ( How does your OC go about their day to day routine?):

Personality:

Morality ( Are they good /evil/neutral?):

Type ( Infiltrator , Brains , Brawn etc):

Likes/ dislikes:

Habits ( good / bad):

Optional questions:

Do they have any obssessions or fears? At what level does it affect them?:

Occupation ( Does your OC work? Did they work before they met the others?):

Education:

Are they religious:

Other Beliefs:

RELATIONSHIPS:

Do they have any family ?:

Any people that they would call their friend?:

Any lovers? New or old:

How do they view my OC?:

Is your OC generally loved/ hated?

Any interesting tidbits?

This will most likely be a labor of love and I will accept criticism as I am not the next best writer of fanfiction although I hope I do well. Until next time! –Miz

Name: Alex Yates ( her name might change although this one spoke to me)

Age : 26 Nationality: American

Ethnicity: African American

Nickname/ Codename ( if they were to use one): Lex / Replicate

Height: 5 9

Weight: 130

Hair: Black and cut short and styled into a pixie cut. However she tends to get bored with the same style so it may be longer by the time the story events takes place.

Eyes: Almond shaped with thick short eye lashes. Her eyes are brown.

Physical appearance ( overall physique): Slim with a bit of muscle mostly in her arms and legs but not overly athletic. She has to be slim to fit into some of the areas she winds up getting herself into.

Facial Features: Due to her ethnicity her nose is wider than those of Caucasian descent and her lips are full and pouty.

Unique features: Her hands are rougher than most females ( due to rough handling of her gun) but still have a dainty appearance. She also has a nose piercing on her left side of her nose.

Clothing ( preppy , girly, well dressed): She is inspired by military dress so she usually favors structured pieces and form fitting clothes. On days when she is not working shes usually in tailored blazers with a sensible pair of jeans. Her sense of taste leads her to buy pretty expensive pieces that tend to look less expensive but one with an eye for fashion would be able to pinpoint the item.

Powers: She can morph herself into individuals for a short duration of time.

Strengths/ Weaknesses: She has to make physical contact with the person and she can not replicate mutants. The amount of time she can replicate varies on the amount of physical contact she has had with who she is replicating and the gender. For females she can maintain the image for a much longer duration as opposed to transforming into a male which takes up a considerable amount of her energy. In most cases the illusion lasts for 30 minutes which doesn t allow for much time to , although her appearance may change her voice does not. When she does replicate another individual she tends to keep silent as to not implicate herself as in intruder.

Lifestyle ( How does your OC go about their day to day routine?): Alex when not casing out the next move is mostly cavalier with her day to day tasks. When shes not conditioning while hungover she is usually found causally obtaining intelligence for the teams next move however she always finds time to slack off. She tends to go out and does daily activities as no one can pinpoint her as a mutant however she does not shy away from claiming she is a mutant to those who ask nicely.

Personality: Alex can be labeled as cavalier if shes confident in what she s doing and would be described as laid back if surrounded by those she trusts. If shes unsure of your motivations she will be quick to test your limits and see if your is also competitive by nature and will at times use missions as a form of bragging rights if it goes has a way with words and tends to let her sauntering walk and her powers do the 'd as so much smirk at you and make you feel like you have the upper hand as much as she would knock you out cold and rob you blind. She usually prefers company of those whoare strong willed and those who can keep her does like the occasional witty statement and usually responds with a rare dimpled smirk.

Morality ( Are they good /evil/neutral?):Alex would label herself as neutral , the mission at hand is mostly important although if placed in a situation in which its clear that doing the right thing is the best choice she would reluctantly do it. In most cases she tries to avoid civilian casualities however if someone gets injured or killed she tries not to dwell on it and mostly changes the subject.

Type ( Infiltrator , Brains , Brawn etc): Infiltrator

Weapon of choice if any: Concealed blade that she keeps hidden ( where...she would never tell). She mostly depends on her hand silver tongue and hand to hand combat she is fairly proficient in however she is not one to be completely invincible.

Likes/ dislikes: A nice expensive drink , dark lighting , sleeping in late and a completed mission of course. She is not a fan of " normies" who get turned on my mutants and the kind of gifts that they give. She also are not a fan of the elitists and those who haven't followed the game plan although she herself tends to improvise from time to time.

Habits ( good / bad):She sneaks in a smoke every now and is aware that its not a healthy habit but doesn't need someone talking her head off about it .

Optional questions: Do they have any obsessions or fears? At what level does it affect them?:Having someone die due to her negligence. If anything she d rather be in a sticky situation that puts her ass on the line rather someone get caught up in her mess.

Occupation ( Does your OC work? Did they work before they met the others?): Before she was recruited Alex engaged in odd jobs around the city, mostly petty theft for low level gangs as her night job as a bartender wasn t really paying her bills.. Her methods of getting the job done ranged from taking the identity of an insider or using her charm. She was a hot commodity due to her abilities but she didn t go for cheap which supported her lifestyle .

Education: High School Graduate

Are they religious: Alex does not consider herself religious but moreso a spiritual person. She at times will say a silent prayer but nothing more than that.

Other Beliefs: Alex us not one for dwelling on events that have passed and will gloss over and serious events that have occurred although she internalizes them.

RELATIONSHIPS:

Do they have any family ?: She has an estranged father that she rarely stays in contact with. Theymostly have empty conversations during the holidays but nothing more.

Any people that they would call their friend?: Her teammates

Any lovers? New or old: Alex usually engages in non emotional sexual encounters and tends to keep romantic conversation to as not one to enter a crush lightly. Getting romantically involved just makes her love interest a target which will throw her off mentally and make her more vulnerable.

How does your OC view my OC?: N/A

Is your OC generally loved/ hated? : Most people that come in contact with Alex tend to find her to be abit standoffish and can t seem to place if she cares for them at all or does she despise them. She is known for being manipulative and some are not able to tell if she has their best interest at heart or if she is using them.

Those that now her personally think shes okay , some might have a better opinion of her than others.

Any interesting tidbits? None that I can think of.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

I'm looking forward to the characters that you ladies and gentleman have sent in. Keep them coming! Please PM me the form versus leaving a review.

-Miz


	3. Second Update

Hello everyone,

This will be my last update before I begin to list who is a definite choice. I have received several female OC profiles however, I have a short list of male characters to go through. If you are viewing this please by all means PM me a male OC profile that fits the form and please be detailed.

I do understand that writing a detailed character takes time however it makes for a better story and believable characters. I have included an updated profile of my own character as well as the form that should be used.

Thank you so much for all of the views and submissions. It means a great deal.

Also , here is the listing of the different categories that the OC can fit into.

1. This story will not contain brooding , spazzy , or ditzy youthful characters. I always imagined the characters in this AU to be in their twenties ( old enough to engage in debauchery but still young enough to make foolish mistakes).

2. Appearances can be imaginative but not over the top. This is a select group of mercenaries ( one can not be inconspicuous with bright green hair and scaly skin.

3. Powers should fit the role ( ie. infiltrators powers should not be the ability to blast through steel and make sound waves with their mouths -they d never get anything done that way. The characters will most likely be split into either 3-4 different categories: Infiltrators , Brawn , and Brains/ Tech. You may submit them and pick a category in which you d think they would fit in. Some might actually be a mix of two groups.

Miz

Name: Alex Yates ( her name might change although this one spoke to me)

Age : 26

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: African American

Nickname/ Codename ( if they were to use one): Lex / Replicate

Height: 5 9

Weight: 125

Hair: Black and cut short and styled into a pixie cut. However she tends to get bored with the same style so it may be longer by the time the story events takes place.

Eyes: Almond shaped with thick short eye lashes. Her eyes are brown.

Physical appearance ( overall physique): Slim with a bit of muscle mostly in her arms and legs but not overly athletic. She has to be slim to fit into some of the areas she winds up getting herself into. She has semblance of hips but isn't overly curvy.

Facial Features: Due to her ethnicity her nose is wider than those of Caucasian descent and her lips are full and pouty.

Unique features: Her hands are rougher than most females ( due to rough handling of her gun) but still have a dainty appearance. She also has a nose piercing on her left side of her nose.

Clothing ( preppy , girly, well dressed): She is inspired by military dress so she usually favors structured pieces and form fitting clothes. On days when she is not working shes usually in tailored blazers with a sensible pair of jeans. Her sense of taste leads her to buy pretty expensive pieces that tend to look less expensive but one with an eye for fashion would be able to pinpoint the item. Although she is not technically employed she will dress appropriately for the information gatherings unless its right after physical training.

Powers: She can morph herself into individuals for a short duration of time.

Strengths/ Weaknesses: She has to make physical contact with the person and she can not replicate mutants. The amount of time she can replicate varies on the amount of physical contact she has had with who she is replicating and the gender. For females she can maintain the image for a much longer duration as opposed to transforming into a male which takes up a considerable amount of her energy. In most cases the illusion lasts for 30 minutes which doesn t allow for much time to , although her appearance may change her voice does not. When she does replicate another individual she tends to keep silent as to not implicate herself as in intruder.

Lifestyle ( How does your OC go about their day to day routine?): She usually starts off her day mostly nursing a hangover or a rough night out .She will reluctantly drag herself out of bed to complete her daily workout routine which includes a five mile run and basic kickboxing circuits in the apartment. Afterwards she will shower and head out and run her errands . She is not technically a payroll employee of Xavier Industries so she theoretically does not have a desk however she is seen around the floor casually browsing around and talking to other employees. She tends to "clock in late and leave early" . She also tends to wait until the last minute to get something done however completes it very well along with footnotes for added effect.

Personality: Alex despite her cavalier attitude is very detailed oriented. As an infiltrator her job requires that she has a very keen eye and is quite aware of her surroundings. From getting a full look of a potential target she can pinpoint their lifestyle and use it to her advantage including bringing out their insecurities or bringing up a topic to start off conversation. The skill tends to hinder her developing relationships with some people as they are unsure as to if she has their best interest at heart or hers. For those whom have known her long enough she is considered loyal and a bit loose with her actions when they're letting their hair down. She tries to keep everything lighthearted as their missions can be difficult . She also prefers to keep a rather comfortable lifestyle and she tends to spend money rather carelessly on things such as a great accessory or a piece of new technology.

Morality ( Are they good /evil/neutral?):Alex would label herself as neutral , the mission at hand is mostly important although if placed in a situation in which its clear that doing the right thing is the best choice she would reluctantly do it. In most cases she tries to avoid civilian casualities however if someone gets injured or killed she tries not to dwell on it and mostly changes the subject.

Type ( Infiltrator , Brains , Brawn etc): Infiltrator

Weapon of choice if any: She mostly depends on her silver tongue and hand to hand combat she is fairly proficient .She prefers not to engage in combat however she can handle herself however shes not one to come out unscathed.

Likes/ dislikes : She admires the arts , sushi , white wine ( she despises red ) and completing the missions of course. She dislikes being anxious , those who invade her personal space without her consent and she has a special place on her shit list for humans who have a thing for mutants ; solely for the rush.

Habits ( good / bad):She sneaks in a smoke every now and is aware that its not a healthy habit but doesn't need someone talking her head off about it . On the other side despite drinking to excess she does eat fairly healthy foods, it helps her feel better when she's knocking back shots that she'll detox in the morning. Also , her awareness of her surroundings leads her always requesting to be seated facing an entrance when the option is available.

Optional questions: Do they have any obsessions or fears? At what level does it affect them?: When she first started working in shady endeavors she used to sleep with a gun under her pillow but now only sleeps with a knife under her pillow. She will usually get a good nights sleep as shes been drinking. She has a fear of having someone get hurt or die due to her negligence however that hasn't happened as of yet.

Occupation ( Does your OC work? Did they work before they met the others?): Alex mostly lived off of monthly payments from her mothers life insurance policy but engaged in low level thievery to break up the monotony. Her powers put her at a lucrative advantageo it paid well enough for her to have a pretty lush loft that she frequents.

Education: High School Graduate. She did not want to go to college however she always tries to find new things to learn. Recently she started to learn French.

Are they religious: Alex does not consider herself religious but moreso a spiritual person. She at times will say a silent prayer but nothing more than that.

Other Beliefs: Alex us not one for dwelling on events that have passed and will gloss over and serious events that have occurred although she internalizes them.

RELATIONSHIPS:

Do they have any family ?: Alex was raised by her mother Colette and was never in one city for more than a few months at a time . As a child she always enjoyed packing up at the last minute to move to a different city however , as she got older she realized these surprise moves were more to confuse her mothers trackers. Soon bedtimes stories about princesses and dragons turned into sessions about the most sensitive places on the human body including the shin and the nose area.

As she hit her teens it wasn't abnormal to use a gun as a sleep aide. At the age of 19 she was sent to live in New York under the tutelage of a friend of her mothers Ms. Ororo Munroe.

Ms. Munroe kept a close eye on her however Alex kept her at a distance for several years. It wasn't until she received the first of many life insurance payments from her mothers account that she realized what happened of her mother. In her mind she knows her mother is probably alive however it would be futile to find her as her mother only wants to be found when she is ready.

She is aware that she has a father however her mother preferred to keep conversations about him to a minimum as he was probably a nameless fling that she was engaged with while young and on the run.

Any people that they would call their friend?: Her teammates

Any lovers? New or old: Alex usually engages in non emotional sexual encounters and tends to keep romantic conversation to a minimum. She's never considered herself girlfriend material however it would take a very special albeit insane man to get her to change her romantically involved just makes her love interest a target which will throw her off mentally and make her more vulnerable.

How does your OC view my OC?: N/A

Is your OC generally loved/ hated? : Most people that come in contact with Alex tend to be drawn to her aloofness . Some people might not like her upfront attitude as she tends to read almost everyone that she meets. Her friends know its all for show and will usually call her on her shit.

Any interesting tidbits? None that I can think of.

FORM:

Name:

Age :

Nationality: Ethnicity:

Nickname/ Codename ( if they were to use one):

Height:

Weight::

Hair:

Eyes:

Physical appearance ( overall physique)::

Facial Features:

Unique features:

Clothing ( preppy , girly, well dressed):

Powers:

Strengths/ Weaknesses:

Lifestyle ( How does your OC go about their day to day routine?):

Personality:

Morality ( Are they good /evil/neutral?):

Type ( Infiltrator , Brains , Brawn etc):

Likes/ dislikes:

Habits ( good / bad):

Optional questions:

Do they have any obssessions or fears? At what level does it affect them?:

Occupation ( Does your OC work? Did they work before they met the others?):

Education:

Are they religious:

Other Beliefs:

RELATIONSHIPS:

Do they have any family ?:

Any people that they would call their friend?:

Any lovers? New or old:

How do they view my OC?:

Is your OC generally loved/ hated?

Any interesting tidbits?


	4. Character List

Good morning/ good evening everyone!

I apologize for the delay. I've been handling some things before I head back to my job after a medical hiatus. I want to thank each and every one of you for submitting your characters. Coming from my own personal experience I know that each character that you submitted is a labor of love and it takes a lot of courage to have someone critique them and in some cases edit them.

I have narrowed the list down to three definite partially because I wanted to keep the character list pretty short although I have one OC who I am still considering and I will be contacting that person through PM.

So without further ado here is the listed of accepted characters.

Elijah Eames created by Paws for Thought

Thalia James by TheWritingGirl23

Marco McLain by SanChild of the Wolves

Please keep a lookout for an update. I hope to have something up within a few days. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me.

Miz


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

I am currently in the midst of writing a prologue for the story and its coming along very well. I am going to delete this story and once I finish the prologue I will upload the new story which is currently untitled still.

I thank all of you for sticking around and I hope that what I will bring forth will be an enjoyable experience for you.

Miz


End file.
